Does He Dazzle You?
by She-Loved-Too-Easily
Summary: Another outtake from Confessions of a Crazy Fangirl. Pointless Lizzy/Edward fluff. Rated T, for safety.


_Hey Folks!_

_Here is another outtake from Confessions of a Crazy Fangirl! This was planned as a part of the epilogue, but unfortunately the epilogue was already way too long. xD _

_Thank you, everyone who has reviewed my last one shot and/or reviewed Confessions of a Crazy Fangirl!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Does He Dazzle You? **

'Okay, now it's my turn to ask a her a question!' Rosalie said excitedly.

I was sitting on the couch in the Cullen's living room squeezed in-between Alice and Rose. Emmett and Jasper were sitting on the other couch. Edward was talking to Carlisle and Esme in Carlisle's office for a moment, and his siblings took this opportunity to grill me. Of course they had already overwhelmed me with questions yesterday, but that were the innocent, basic questions about my life and family. The kind of questions that were safe to ask in the presence of Carlisle and Esme. This were the more embarrassing ones, and they kept getting worse.

Rose seemed to be thinking for a while before she spoke. 'What is your very favorite thing about Edward?'

A big grin appeared on Emmett's face and Jasper snickered. Probably because they were well aware of the fact that this was a question that had zero chance at an answer that would not make me blush.

'Well, come on! Tell us, it can't be that bad.' Alice encouraged me as she looked at my already blushing face.

'Djeez, I don't know, there are a lot of things I like about him.' I muttered in an attempt to buy some time. Besides it wasn't even a lie, there were so many things I liked about Edward. His kindness, his intelligence, when he sang to me, when he whispered sweet things in my ear… And then I hadn't even mentioned his pretty face. How could I possibly pick out _one_?

'Your time is almost up! You have to answer now!' Emmett said in a tone that a quizmaster would use.

'His kisses.' I mumbled, blushing even more. Nothing compared to the way he made me feel when he kissed me, so I was being honest.

'What was that?' Emmett said in a teasing tone.

'I think she said _his_ _kisses_.' Jasper repeated my answer in an unnecessary loud voice.

'I knew it!' Rose squealed as she and Alice exchanged a smug look.

I rolled my eyes at them, they may not be vampires, they are definitely evil.

'Alright, my turn!' Jasper said with a smirk on his face. Nothing good could come from that.

'Bring it on.' I said in a defeated tone.

'Since you are a fangirl, would you rather have Edward as a vampire or a human?' He asked.

'Human.' I replied right away. At least that was a simple question.

'Really?' Alice asked in surprise. 'You didn't even have to think about it, that earns you extra cool-points girl!' She added, giving me a huge smile.

I made a face. 'Thanks… I think.'

'Good to know, but now it's my turn.' Emmett said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

'Keep it civil!' Rose warned him with a playful glare.

Emmett grinned. 'Of course Rosie, you know I always do.'

'Sure you do.' She said sarcastically while rolling her eyes at him.

'Really! May I have your attention please, for my civilized question… Lizzy, does Edward dazzle you?' He bursted out in laughter the moment the question was out of his mouth.

I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. 'Do you seriously expect me to answer that?'

'Hell yeah!' Was Emmett's immediate reply.

I could feel myself turn bright red and I was considering to excuse myself in order to get out of the room. But then I was saved as I heard his musical voice.

'Are they teasing you, love?' He was leaning against the doorway, smiling at me and looking like a god.

'No, it's fine. Emmett just wanted to know if you dazzle me.' Edward laughed out loud as I confessed this.

'Well, does he?' Emmett pressed again. Rose threw a remote, which had been lying on the table in front of her, at his head, but he moved away just in time. With a loud thud it crashed into the wall behind him.

'I think this is her subtle way of telling you that you have to cut it out.' Jasper said in an innocent tone while patting Emmett's back.

'Hmm, actually I would like to hear the answer to that question myself.' Edward suddenly said.

I looked at him with wide eyes. 'You cheater! You are supposed to take my side.'

He smiled crookedly at me as he walked towards me, reached out his hand to take mine and pulled me up from the couch. 'So… do I dazzle you?' He whispered in my ear as he pulled me closer to him. His lips were grazing my earlobe and his breath tickled my ear. I could feel that my heart was speeding up instantly.

'Make sure your answer is loud enough for us to hear!' Alice reminded me in a smug tone, taking me back to planet earth.

'Fine! Yes, he dazzles me. When he does so much as just looking at me, my heart goes wild. When he touches me, my brain turns into mush. And when kisses me… well, let's not even go there.' I blurted out in frustration.

Edward gave me a smug look and I expected the rest of them to laugh at me, but then I heard Esme's voice. 'Aahw, that is the sweetest thing I have ever heard.'

I looked at her in surprise, as I hadn't heard her come in. 'Just telling the truth.' I mumbled at her.

She gave me a warm smile before glancing at her children. 'Enough with the Spanish Inquisition now, give the girl a break.' She warned them in a stern voice before she walked into the kitchen. _Wow, I guess some moms really do know everything._

'How about I take you out of here?' Edward purred seductively as he traced patterns on my back with his index finger.

'Yes please.' I whispered.

I heard Emmett who was making cat calls. 'What are you going to do to her Eddie?' He asked his brother.

Edward shot him a glare, probably not in the last place because of the nickname 'Eddie', but answered him anyway. 'I am going to dazzle her, kidnap her, and then drink her blood. Is that alright with you?'

I heard them laughing behind us as he swiftly tugged me out of the room. We walked out of the backdoor into the green forest, holding hands. When the big, white house was out of sight, he abruptly turned around and pulled me into his arms. 'So I dazzle you, huh?' He teased me.

I shrugged. 'You already know that, you cannot have missed what kind of effect you have on me.'

'Maybe, but it is nice to hear you say it.' He admitted, leaning in a little more. His face was so close that our noses were touching, and I could feel his warm breath against my lips.

'Do you know what I like most about you, though?' I whispered, my nose was skimming against his.

'Did they ask that, too?' He asked warily.

'Yes, and I told them that it was your kisses.' I said, closing the distance and brushing my lips against his. I could feel his lips turn up into a smile as he eagerly kissed me back.

'Yes, that one is on top of my list with favorite things about you, too.' He murmured as he released me. 'So I suggest we should kiss even more often.'

'Hmm yeah, best idea ever.' I agreed with a goofy smile as I leaned in to kiss him again.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! _

_Update on the Sequel: The writing is going really well, the first chapter should be up soon!_


End file.
